7th Heaven: 2 part season premiere for season8
by bttfan
Summary: This is the two part season premiere for season8 based on the spoilers from I didn't steal anyone's idea. Mines a bit different. Right now Long Bad Summer1 is up. Next will be Long Bad Summer2. Those are the original titles for the eigth sea


  
  


Summary: My version of season8 based on the spoilers. I know there's one up but this is a bit different.  
  


Note: I don't own the original characters or Anne Smith, Don Smith, or Justin Smith, or Nurse Rusty.   
  
Narrator: Welcome to the WB Monday night. Tonight on the WB Monday it's the season premiere of 7th Heaven. It's an event of crazy things beginning with Simon in an accident with Ruthie.  
  
Ruthie: Simon. Watch out.  
  
Narrator: Then, Mary tells her biggest mistake of her life.  
  
Mary: I'm married.  
  
Narrator: Now stay tuned for 7th Heaven coming up next.   
  


Long Bad Summer1.   
  
Scene: Kevin and Lucy's apartment. Lucy looks at the pregnancy test.  
  
Lucy: Oh no. I'm pregnant.  
  
She walks out of the apartment and walks to the house from the backdoor. 

  
  


Scene: Simon's car. A car is on the wrong side of the road. Simon tries to steer.

  
  


Ruthie: Simon, watch out.

  
  


They then turn and Simon hits a boy on a motorcycle and then run into a tree. Everything goes black.  
  
Scene: House. Living room.  
  
Eric: What do you guys want?  
  
Sargent Michaels: Eric. Simon and Ruthie were in a car accident and killed a boy named Paul. Paul's dead. Simon and Ruthie aren't yet. They're at the hospital. You better call Annie and everyone.  
  
Eric: Oh boy.  
  
7th Heaven. When I see there happy faces, smiling back at me. I know there's no greater feeling than the love of the family. Where can you go, when the world don't treat you right? The answer is home. That's the one place that you'll find. 7th Heaven. Mmmm, 7th Heaven. 7th Heaven. (Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, Jessica Beil, Beverly Mitchell, David Gallagher, George Stults, Sarah Danielle Madison, Ashlee Simpson, Rachael Blanchard, Jeremy London)

  
  


Scene: Camden house. Lucy walks over to Eric.

  
  


Lucy: Dad. What's wrong?

  
  


Eric: Simon and Ruthie were in a car accident. They hit a boy on a motorcycle. The boy is dead. Simon and Ruthie are in the hospital.

  
  


Lucy starts to cry.

  
  


Lucy: I have to go tell Kevin.

  
  


She grabs the phone and calls Kevin. Kevin answers his cell phone from the Pool Hall. We switch back and fourth between Kevin and Lucy when they talk.

  
  


Kevin: Kinkirk.

  
  


Lucy: Kevin. It's me.

  
  


Kevin: Oh hey Luce.

  
  


Lucy: I have good news and bad news. Which do you want?

  
  


Kevin: The good news.

  
  


Lucy: The good news is I'm pregnant.

  
  


Kevin: I can't believe it. That's great honey. Now what's the bad news?

  
  


Lucy: Simon and Ruthie were in a car accident. They accidently killed a boy named Paul. My dad and I are on the way to the hospital.

  
  


Kevin: Did they say how bad they are?

  
  


You can see that Annie's face turned to a worried expression.

  
  


Lucy: No. I'll see you at the hospital. Bye.

  
  


Kevin: Bye. 

  
  


They hang up.

  
  


Scene: Pool Hall. 

  
  


Annie: Who was that?

  
  


Kevin: That was Lucy. She's pregnant and Simon and Ruthie were in a car accident.

  
  


Annie starts to cry.

  
  


Annie: Oh my god.

  
  


Scene: Hospital. The whole family is there including Sarah, Matt, Mary, Ben, Cecilia. A doctor comes by. Annie and Eric walk over to her.

Nurse Rusty: Hi. I'm Nurse Rusty. I'm your children's doctor. Are you their parents?

  
  


Eric: Yes. How are they?

  
  


Nurse Rusty: Ruthie lost a lot of blood. Her legs are broken and she needs a wheelchair because when her legs are better she still won't be able to walk for a long time. Simon on the other hand, is doing good. He broke on arm though. He's doing a lot better than Ruthie. He also lost a lot of blood too.

  
  


Annie: Can we see him?

  
  


Nurse Rusty: Sure. Only you two. Everyone else can see them tomorrow.

  
  


Annie: What room are they in?

  
  


Nurse Rusty: Room 206.

  
  


Annie: Thanks.

  
  


They go to the kids.

  
  


Matt: How are they?

  
  


Eric: Ruthie and Simon both lost a lot of blood. Ruthie's legs are broken and she might not be able to walk for a long time so she'll need a wheelchair. Simon only broke an arm. Your Mom and I are going to see them.

  
  


Mary stands up.

  
  


Mary: Before you go, I want to tell you something.

  
  


Eric: What?

  
  


Mary: I married a guy named Carlos. He's nice. Please don't be mad.

  
  


Eric: We're not. We're just disappointed. We're going to see Simon and Ruthie now. We'll discuss this at home.

  
  


Scene: Ruthie's hospital room. Eric and Annie walks in. Ruthie looks up.

  
  


Ruthie: Hi Mom. Hi Dad.

  
  


Eric: Hi sweety. Are you ok?

  
  


Ruthie: Kind of. How are you guys?

  
  


Eric: Worried. 

  
  


Simon wakes up.

  
  


Simon: Hi guys.

  
  


Annie: You're ok. 

  
  


Simon starts to cry.

  
  


Simon crying: How's the boy who I hit? I know I hit a boy. 

  
  


Annie: The boy's name is Paul and he died instantly.

  
  


Simon crying: It's all my fault.

  
  


Annie: No it's not.

  
  


Simon crying: Yes it was. I was the one driving. If it weren't for me, Ruthie and I plus Paul wouldn't end up like this.

  
  


Eric: It's not your fault. We also spoke to the parents. They are coming to the house on Wednesday afternoon. If all goes well, the doctors said you guys will be out tomorrow late afternoon. 

  
  


Nurse Rusty comes in. 

  
  


Nurse Rusty: Out. They need their rest. 

  
  


They leave.

  
  


Scene: The next afternoon. Annie and Eric are releasing Simon and Ruthie from the hospital. Ruthie is in the wheelchair. Simon's pushing Ruthie.

  
  


Eric: You kids ready to go?

  
  


Ruthie: Yep.

  
  


Scene: House. Lucy and Kevin's apartment. They just wake up. 

  
  


Lucy: Morning father.

  
  


Kevin: Morning wife.

  
  


They laugh since they'll be parents soon.

  
  


Scene: House. Living room. The doorbell rings. Eric and Annie answers it. It's Anne and Don. Paul's parents. 

  
  


Eric: Hi. I'm Reverend Camden, and this is wife Annie.

  
  


Anne: I'm Anne and this is Don. 

  
  


Don: Hi.

  
  


Eric: Would you like to step in and have a seat in the living room?

  
  


Anne: Sure.

  
  


They walk into the living room and sits on the couch. Annie is on one chair. Eric is on the other.

  
  


Annie: I'm sorry that are son killed your son. It was an accident. 

  
  


Anne: It was his choice to wear a motorcycle with no helmet. He even dropped out of college, so it's not all your son's fault.

  
  


Don: and we won't press charges.

  
  


Eric: Oh thank you.

  
  


Anne: But we feel that Simon should go somewhere else for the school year.

  
  


Annie: Why?

  
  


Anne: Our other son Justin, was very close to Paul. They were like best friends. We're afraid that he might do something to Simon. We just want him to be safe, that's all.

  
  


Eric: We understand. We'll talk to Simon and everything.

  
  


Don: Thank you very much. We should be going now. 

  
  


Anne: Thanks for your consideration.

  
  


Annie: No problem.

  
  


They leave.

  
  


Annie: How will we tell Simon?

  
  


Eric: I don't know how to tell him. We have to tell him. I'll call Matt and Sarah. If they can't, then I'll call the Kernel and Ruth.

  
  


Annie: Ok. 

  
  


Scene: Simon's room. He's on the phone with Cecilia.

  
  


Simon: Why do you want to break up?

  
  


Cecilia: After the accident, I don't think I want to be your girlfriend.

  
  


Simon: But why?

  
  


Cecilia: Because, if I was in the car with you sometime, I could get hurt to.

  
  


Simon: Fine. If you want to break up, then fine. Good bye.

  
  


He hangs up. He starts to cry quietly.

  
  


To Be Continued.

The credits roll.

  
  


Narrator: Stay tuned for scenes for next weeks all new 7th Heaven.

  
  


We now do the trailer.

  
  


Narrator: Next week on an all new 7th Heaven. Simon's missing.

  
  


Annie: Eric. Simon's missing.

  
  


Eric: Anne. Don. We need your help to find Simon.

  
  


Narrator: Lucy and Mary have another talk.

  
  


Lucy: What do you mean he's homeless?

  
  


Narrator: An all new 7th Heaven. Next week on the WB.

  
  


Note: The next chapter will be Long Bad Summer2. Please review. 


End file.
